1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industry, many companies have existing buildings with existing light fixtures and/or lighting systems within the ceilings. With the green initiative, many existing light fixtures are being replaced with replacement fixtures that are configured to receive light bulbs or lamps that are more cost efficient and last longer.
When replacing an existing light fixture with a replacement light fixture, many problems arise. For example, the existing light fixture may have a diameter that is greater than the diameter of the replacement light fixture. As such, if a user were to try and install a replacement light fixture into the existing opening in a ceiling panel for the existing light fixture, the opening would be too wide to hold the replacement light fixture in place. Even if a user could figure out a way to retain the replacement light fixture within the existing opening, there would be an unsightly opening between the replacement light fixture and the ceiling panel. Another problem with replacing existing light fixtures is the waste created from replacing existing light fixtures, as many installations that occur do not use any remaining portion of the existing light fixture when installing the replacement light fixture.
What is needed is an apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks described above.